Follow the Leader
Summary As National Team practice begins, Lauren, Kaylie, & Emily are surprised to discover that Marty is their head coach. The girls are shocked, believing that Sasha would be their coach which gives them a clear advantage over the other gymnasts on the team especially Kelly Parker. They're also upset at Marty for leaving the Rock and going to Denver Elite. Kaylie also can't forgive Marty after he had an affair with her mother. Meanwhile at the Rock, Carter returns as Summer is the new manager. Payson turns down Sasha's request to be an assistant coach. Kaylie, Emily, and Lauren all decide to sabotage Marty so they can have Sasha as their coach again, but their plan doesn't go well. Marty passes over Lauren and Kaylie for a chance to compete in London at the National Team's first international meet. The National Team only practices together once a month so Sasha is still the girls' coach, but they wonder why Sasha was overlooked for the job when 3 of his gymnasts are on the team. The reason for that is because the National Committee blames Sasha for Payson's injury and she wasn't the first of Sasha's gymnasts to get seriously injured while he was coaching. When Sasha was coaching in Romania, one of his gymnasts died after a horrific fall. Meanwhile, Razor agrees to be Emily's tutor for free. Kaylie has a hard time focusing on gymnastics with Carter and Marty back at the Rock. After Sasha admonishes Kaylie for not acting like a leader, she runs back to Carter, who pushes her away and tells her he wants to get back together with her, but in the right for the right time for the right reason. Kaylie doesn't handle Carter's rejection well and storms off. Upset about being passed over for the international meet in London, Kaylie decides to tell her dad about her mom's affair with Marty, but after seeing him look at old family albums and apologizing to Kaylie for acting like her manager than her dad & promises to be a better dad, Kaylie decides not to tell him after all. Meanwhile, at the Rock, Summer appears to be a good manager. After finding out what Lauren did to bring Carter back, Summer promises to keep an eye on Lauren so she doesn't get hurt. She also sees Chloe as a mom dedicated to Emily as any of the other mothers at the Rock. Summer helps Emily see how much she owes her mother by showing her the letters that Chloe wrote to Marty asking to give Emily a chance. Payson has a hard time accepting that she's a natural-born leader, but Sasha gives her a book about kids who have overcome adversity and asks her to tell the other girls to be nice to Marty. At first Payson is against it because she's not the team captain anymore. But on the day of the team photo, she tells Emily, Lauren, & Kaylie that the only way to get to the Olympics is to start acting like a team and Payson will be there as their teammate even if she won't be competing. Category:Episodes